Aun Hay Algo
by Nightmare-knight
Summary: This is the sequal to Wicked Lovely that people wanted and heres what they got! It's funny and so kawaii too! X3 Enjoy! WickedLovelyshipping R and R please! Warning: Yaoi!


**The title is in spanish due to my friend in hispanic and I know spanish and I like this group called "REBELDE" and chose one of their siongs for this sequal to Wicked Lovely. Yay! I have my own shipping! I here by call this the "WickedLovelyshipping"!!!!!!!! XD**

**DislcAIMER: i own nighting! Just the shipping!**

**-**

**Aun Hay Algo**

Satoshi giggled when Darkrai was chasing Pikachu around, sending out dark voids and such at the little guy. "Get back here you little rodent!" Darkrai yelled while sneding out another dark void. Pikachu merely smirked at the dark legendary and said in pokemon language "No way!"

Darkrai glared coldly at Pikachu and chased after him, not really paying attention to Satoshi's laughter in the background or Cresselia's giggles.

They were currently on fullmoon island, still prosscessing the events that had happened the night before. Satoshi was deemed Darkrai's lover by all the pokemon and Cresselia had taken a great liking to him. She of course teased Darkrai about losing half of his virgintiy, makintg the dark legendary turn his head the otherway and mutter 'Perverted Yaoi sister...' but she saw red on his cheeks cas he desperately tried to hide them. Cresselia grinned and knew she had loads of blackmail material right before her, she just had to play her cards right.

Satoshi on the other had was still dazed by what happened last night but he didn't really mind it, he just thought it was kind of a awkward start to a relationship but he didn't really mind, he just thought it embarrassing when he found out about all of the pokemno on the island saw them doing it. Satoshi felt his cheeks burn and quickly looked down at the ground that has suddenly become very interesting.

Darkrai and Pikachu were still doing their little 'game' of chase. Darkrai could go on all day if Satoshi hadn't called him right then. Just like a puppy, Darkrai imedidatly went to Satoshi, leaving a snickering Pikachu behind.

Satoshi smiled when Darkrai sat next to him on the tree trunk, he leaned on him slightly and sighed. Darkrai smiled slightly down at Satoshi, his fangs giving a creepiness to him.

_Entre tu y yo_

_esta creciendo algo_

_in mi interior_

_quedandote_

_se que tu y yo_

_tenemos un pasado_

_que a lo mejor_

_no vuelve a sucedernos_

Cresselia thought 'Kawaii!!!!!' to herself when she saw the couple cuddle up to eachother, she couldn't but let out an 'awww!!' at their cuteness.

Darkrai gave a wanring glare at her but that was a complete failure due to Satoshi's arms wrapping around his waist then. "I love you Darkrai-kun." Satoshi whispered and nuzzled up to his lover more. Darkrai blushed slightly at this but smiled anyways. "I love you too, Satoshi-chan" He kissed Satoshi's forehead, sweat dropping when Cresselia gave a loud squeal.

Pikachu grinned then trotted up to Satoshi's feet and laid down there, nodding his head off to sleep.

_y a flor de piel_

_hay un adios dificil de olvidarlo,_

_pero tambien _

_se dio un amor_

_que puede hace milagros_

_si alugna vez_

_piensas en mi_

_tal vez cuando me ves_

_te hace feliz_

_quizas entre los dos_

_aun hay algo de amor_

Satoshi really liked, no, loved Darkrai for awhile. When he first saw the pokemon, he first thoguht how beauitful he was but then as time progressed, he found himself liking the pokemon more than just a 'friendly' companion. That was when, a few days ago, he found himself falling in love. He wanted to see Darkrai again but he wasn't at Alamos town so Satoshi went to Fullmoon island since he had wondered if Cresselia could help him.

Satoshi never thought he'd be the lover of this pokemon but he didn't mind, just so as long as he was with Darkrai, he was fine. Just...fine.

"Hey, Satoshi-chan?" Darkrai asked out of the blue.

Satoshi looked up from where he was, locking his brown eyes with Darkrai's blue ones. "Yes...?"

"Um...are you...alright with this?" Darkrai sounded unsure with what he was asking, he wanted to be confirmed Satoshi was alright with this, because soon he'll be past the point of no return should he continue with this. Darkrai was worried Satoshi might become unhappy, he'd understand if Satoshi didn't want to be with him.

Satoshi gave a confused look at Darkrai but soon broke into a a wide smile. "Of course I am, silly!" He giggled then pecked Darkrai's cheek, making the dark legendary's face turn completely red.

Cresselia covered his mouth, trying to muffle out the laughter inside of her. one minute. two minutes. Fiver minutes.

Cresselia couldn't hold it in anymore and suddenly burst out laughing, startling Satoshi and Darkrai and making them both jumped. "Woah!" They both said at the same time while looking at Cresselia who was laughing like the mad woman she is.(AN: Guess who thoguht of that...XD)

Cresselia was rolling on the ground, her laughs filling the air as she tried to stop. "Uh...Cressy...why are you laughnig?" Darkrai said while sweatdropping, he swore he heard a 'F you Darkrai!' from her as she continued laughing.

"Errr....Cresselia-san? What's...going on...?" Satoshi said as he stood up and walked towards her, being cautious of how far away he was from the lunar pokemon. "Ahahahahaha...darkrai...hahahahaha....blushing....Ahahahahahaha...memoryAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!" Cresselia managed to say between laughs before she soon stopped. Satoshi was still confused as to what was going on until Darkrai's visible eye widen then narrowed. "Cresselia....your not talking about '_that' _are you?" He dangerously grolwed when Cresselia grinned at him evilly.

"Oh yes, indeed baby brother!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Fine then Bastard."

"Bitch!"

"emo!"

"Doll face!"

"....Ass hole!"

"Jerk!"

Cresselia and Darkrai yelled insults back and forth as Satoshi stood on the sidelines with Pikachu on his shoulder, they both stared at the sibling fued going on before Satoshi got annoyed. "Hey! Cut it out already!" Satoshi said as the sibling fued soon was starting to turn into a battle.

Cresselia soon had her wings readys as Darkrai was building up a dark void. Satoshi thought enough was enough and stepped right infront of Darkrai. "Satoshi, move out of the way!" Darkrai grolwed while glaring at Cresselia, being called ewmo really irriatated him.

"No! You two will stop this right now or else!" Satoshi said as he stood his ground, Pikachu on his shoulders.

Darkrai scowled, dark void still at hand. He wouldn't back down and Cresselia wouldn't either. "Satoshi...move!"

Satoshi glared at Darkrai before he pointed his figure at him and said "Darkrai! Stop this right now or NO SEX FOR YOU!!!!!!!!!"

Silence. An akward silence. A gay baby was just born! (XD That was out of random! My friend says that all the time whenever theres an awkard silence) A silence that broken by the shrill laughter coming from Cresselia and her rolling on the floor again.

Darkrai was still stunned by what Satoshi said and didn't even notice him moving out of the way and sitting back down on the tree trunk nor when Satoshi had a blush on his face too.

_si alguna vez_

_piensas en mi_

_quizas tal ves_

_te hace feliz_

_aun hay algo de amor_

Cresselia stopped laughing and soon was grinning at Darkrai. "Wow! Darkrai, I didn't know you liked sex so much!" She smirked even more when Darkrai snapped out of his dazed state and started yelling at her. "I DO FUCKING NOT!!!!!!!NO WAY!! EW! YOU'RE SICK, YOU KNOW THAT!!" Darkrai huffed when Cresselia gave a knowing look on and grinned even more "Suuuuuure. That's why you stopped your attack after Satoshi said that, eh?"

"Shut up!"

Darkrai sighed when he saw Satoshi had a mad look on and wouldn't even speak to him. 'Great...I get him pissed and now he thinks I'm a horny pokemon....sigh' Darkrai sat next to Satoshi and tried to get him to speak but Satoshi wouldn't talk to him. Pikachu hopped off of Satoshi's shoulders, nodding to Darkrai for them to get a private talk with each other and dragged Cresselia off.

"Hey...Satoshi-chan...?"

Satoshi glanced at him but turned away. "What?"Satoshi said with anger, causing Darkrai to flinch.

"Um...I uh...back there...I...I..."

Satoshi looked at Darkrai, finding that he was looking at the groujnd akwardly, he tried to make out his words as he spoke. "You see...I...um...well, Cresselia...she....urrr....really pissed me off and I know...I was kind of a jerk to you and...well...."

Darkrai gave a frustrated sigh, why can't he say what he wants say already? Damn it!

"I'm...sorry..." Darkrai felt alien saying this. He hadn't said sorry to anyone before, never in fact.

Satoshi crossed his arms, still not satisfied. "And you're a..." Satoshi beckoned Darkrai to continue.

Darkrai looked at Satoshi and noticed how girly he really seemed but said anyways "I'm a jackass jerk of a boyfriened and I have anger issues and am a emo antisocial pokmeon who needs to get along with his ister more often AND is a total douchebag for ever commanding you to move like a commander....is that better?" Darkrai saw the small smile on Satoshi's lips. "Still not satisfied."

"What else is there?!" Dakrai said in bewilderment, who knew Satoshi can be difficult to be forgiven from?

"Kiss me."

"W...What?"

"I said kiss me, damn it!" Staoshi nearly yelled but was silenced by preassure on his lips and then he closed his eyes, moaning when the kiss deeped.

Darkrai wrapped his arms around Satoshi's waist and brought him closer, moaning too when the kiss got more passionate. Darkrai seeked entry in Satoshi's mouth with his tongue and Satoshi cimplied, their tongues now battling with eachother. Satoshi wrapped his arms around Darkra's neck and deepened the kiss, putting his one of his hands to be touching Darkrai's white hair.

when the need for air grew, Darkrai and Satoshi regrettably broke apart from the kiss and breathed deeply, both out of breath.

"Woah...that was..." Satoshi start but Darkrai finsihed for him. "...Amazing..."

Satoshi smiled as he then put his head on Darkrai's chest, listening to the pokemon's heart beat. "I love you."

Darkrai smiled and he hugged Satoshi, making sure that he was safely in his arms before replying "I love you too."

The two then fell to the grassy ground, both cuddling up into a sleep posistion in eachothers arms under the sunny sky, not really caring where they were or who was watching. All that mattered was that they were with the other and them alone....

**This was really fun to write and I know I left out what Cresselia meant by _that_ but all of it will be cleared up in Seraphim Call. X3 I LMAO when I typed **NO SEX FOR YOU!!!!! **XD LoL!! Now we've all learned something today, Darkrai's worst fear is this saying. NO SEX FOR YOU DARKRAI!!!!! ROOOOOOAAAAARRRR!!!!!!!**

**R and R please!!!! Reviews help me type stories and I'd like to know your opinion. Flamers....that too.  
**


End file.
